


New beginning

by Lee_Hanho



Category: NCT (Band), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Hanho/pseuds/Lee_Hanho
Summary: Марк — вулканец. Всю жизнь он учился контролировать эмоции и следовать правилам, что у него прекрасно получалось, пока не появился Ли Донхёк, молодой и неугомонный капитан, который слишком любит нарушать директивы...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	New beginning

— Команда USS «DREAM NCT-127», это Ли Донхёк, ваш новый капитан. Чон Джэхён, теперь уже адмирал, представляет Хэчана, улыбаясь: он знает этого мальчишку больше пятнадцати лет. Да, мальчишку, потому что ему двадцать три, но вот он здесь, на месте капитана самого лучшего корабля Федерации. Все на мостики приветствуют его, кроме одного вулканца. Марк смотрит сначала на адмирала, а после на Донхёка. Приподнимает одну бровь, выражая недоверие, потому что парень кажется слишком легкомысленным, слишком неопытным, а его рыжие волосы слишком яркими. — Донхёк, это Марк, твой первый помощник, я верю, что вы найдёте общий язык. — Конечно, сэр, — смеётся Ли. ~~«Я так не думаю»~~ Вулканец не отвечает, возвращаясь к работе. Старший хлопает нового капитана по плечу, а после уходит, попрощавшись с присутствующими на мостике.

***

— Бездушный, бессердечный, безэмоциональный! — Донхёк выплёвывает слова прямо в лицо Марка, которое кажется абсолютно невозмутимым, но ещё чуть-чуть и… **_— Он тебе отца заменил, а ты плевать хотел на его смерть!_** Вулканец срывается. К чёрту! Он бьёт прямо в нос, заламывает Ли, впечатывая своего капитана в пульт управления. Бледные руки, которые оказываются на шее Хёка, создают слишком видимый контраст с медовой кожей. И вся эта ситуация кажется абсурдной, потому что никакой нормальный человек не будет получать такой кайф от боли, которую сейчас получает Хэчан. Но кто сказал, что он нормальный? Марка оттягивают Джемин с Джено, а вовремя появившийся на мостике Ренджун подхватывает Донхёка и тащит в мед.блок. Они ещё поговорят.

***

— Что с тобой происходит, чёрт возьми? — Хуан обрабатывает раны друга, стараясь причинить как можно больше дискомфорта, чтобы знал в следующий раз. — Ты о чём? — Ли усмехается на слова китайца, смотрит как-то устало. — О том, что сегодня случилось. Тебе будто хотелось этого, — откладывает инструменты, заглядывая прямо в глаза, — полгода прошло с твоего назначения, а вы будто кошка с собакой. — Я пытаюсь, Инджунни, но сейчас он точно меня ненавидит, — слишком грустно, но Рен отмахивается от назойливых мыслей. Зря, очень зря. Донхёк спрыгивает с койки, вновь улыбаясь. У вулканца есть эмоции, он чувствует. А значит, Хёк сможет узнать Марка, настоящего Марка. Даже если для этого потребуется умереть.

***

— Значит… ты и Вэнди? — Младший делает ход, отпивает немного кофе, но не смотрит на лучшего друга. — Я предпочитаю об этом не распространяться, — коммандер смотрит на доску, глазами улыбается, — шах и мат, капитан. Прошло почти два года с их первой встречи. И если точнее, то 1 год 9 месяцев и 16 дней. Многое изменилось, они изменились. На место споров, колких фразочек в адрес друг друга и тихой ненависти пришли взаимопонимание, взаимопомощь и дружба. А ещё в комплекте прилагалось разбитое сердце капитана, потому что даже логика Марка не могла предвидеть, что Ли Донхёк сможет полюбить кого-то так сильно.

***

— Кажется, мне действительно пришлось умереть, чтобы узнать тебя настоящего. Хэчан улыбается сдавленно, глядя на то, как любимый вулканец не может сдержать слёз. Он видит их впервые и жалеет, потому что это невыносимо больно. Не потому, что яд медленно убивает его, а потому что глаза Марка должны лишь улыбаться. В них спрятана целая вселенная, которая Донхёку недоступна и уже никогда не будет. — Прости… Ему бы признаться, рассказать о том, что плевать на смерть, пока коммандер просто рядом, ставит ему шах и мат, называя капитаном. Хёк много раз просил не делать этого, когда они вне мостика, но парень слишком упёртый, слишком логичный, слишком Марк. А Ли, возможно, это даже нравится. — Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Доктор успеет, мы успеем, — коммандер чувствует, чувствует нарастающую боль в груди. Потому что не смог уберечь. А ещё он чувствует боль своего капитана. Слишком сильную для человека. Тело больше не слушает Ли, а глаза закрываются. — Потерпи немного, Хёк… **_Хёкки!_ ** И это последнее, что слышит парень перед тем, как провалиться в пустоту.

***

**_— Ли сука Донхёк!_ ** Первое, что слышит Хэчан — взволнованный и очень злой голос Ренджуна. Первое, что видит — его уставшее лицо с мешками под глазами и, казалось бы, парой морщинок. «Упс!» — И тебе привет, Инджунни, — Донхёк пытается приподняться, но тело не слушается, — сколько я здесь пробыл? — Вы были в коме 9 дней 20 часов и 13 с половиной минут, капитан. Хёк только сейчас замечает вулканца, сидящего в углу комнаты. Марк выглядит… уставшим? Потерянным? — Из которых 9 дней **_этот_** провёл здесь, — Хуан головой указывает на коммандера, — объясни своему зеленокровому, что я в следующий раз вколю ему что-нибудь и это не шутка. Китаец в последний раз проверяет показатели и уходит, оставляя Хэчана наедине с тем, кого он хочет и не хочет видеть сейчас больше всего. — Капитан… — Тогда ты назвал меня не так. Повтори. Это не приказ, пока нет, лишь просьба. Просьба, которую вулканец выполнит, просто потому, что просит он. — Хёкки… Как ты? ~~«Готов умереть ещё хоть сотню раз, лишь бы ты не прекращал меня так звать»~~ — Ренджун ещё успеет пожалеть, что вы успели. И смеётся, видя, как Марк улыбается, только вот теперь уже не одними глазами. И Донхёк готов отдать всё, чтобы он не прекращал.

***

— Капитан, я перевожусь. Хэчан роняет чашку с кофе, которая разбивается, точно сердце парня, который смотрит своими большими глазами и, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. — Нет, ты не можешь… Вулканец хочет кинуться помочь, но Донхёк жестом останавливает его, поднимает осколки, не беспокоясь о том, они острые. Ему плевать, больнее уже не будет. — Адмирал Со одобрил моё решение. Я… я вынужден признать, что моя эмоциональная скомпрометированность может подвергнуть экипаж опасности. — Вэнди знает? Это из-за неё? ~~«Это из-за тебя»~~ — Нет. Я хотел, чтобы вы узнали первым. Меня отправят на USS «Sunrise» уже завтра. Прости, т’хай’ла. Марк больше не смотрит, разворачивается и уходит, стараясь не думать о том, что собственными руками разрушил своё счастье только потому, что этого требуют правила. А у Хёка в душе пустота, но в голове эхом отдаётся одно единственное слово, которое кажется таким знакомым и неизвестным одновременно. «Т’хай’ла». И Хэчан знает только одного человека, который способен дать ему ответ.

***

— Нана, это… это срочно, открой, — Ли настойчиво стучит в дверь первого лингвиста на корабле, собираясь уже вводить капитанский код доступа, но его опережают. — Ли Донхёк, двенадцать часов ночи, нам скоро на бета-смену, какого хера тебе надо? Я не посмотрю, что ты капитан! На пороге Джено, в пижаме с оленями, очках и с гнездом на голове. Парень усмехается, проскальзывая в комнату. Всё потом, сейчас он должен узнать, должен понять. — Т’хай’ла. Джемин, ещё не отошедший ото сна, смотрит на друга с непонимание, пытаясь разобрать, что выпалил Хёк: — А теперь медленно и по порядку. Донхёк сглатывает, переводит дыхание, потому что не знает, как рассказать всё и не расплакаться. Он капитан, он должен подавать пример, но сейчас хочется просто забиться в угол. — Марк сказал, что переводится, и назвал меня т’хай’ла. Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит? На смотрит сначала на Джено, потом на Хэчана и устало вздыхает, потирая лицо руками. Он всё же решился, пусть и так… — Друг, брат, любимый… Смотря кто говорит и кому. Хотя в твоём случае всё сразу. До Ли не сразу доходит сказанное, но как только он понимает, что сказал лингвист, срывается сразу. Сердце стучит бешено, а ноги сами несут к каюте первого помощника. Марк не может, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

***

— Так значит друг, брат, любимый? Донхёк не стучит даже, сразу вводит код доступа, не переживая о том, что вулканец может спать. Он точно знает, что нет. — Капитан… — Я уже говорил, как тебе стоит меня называть. Почему Джемин сказал, что в моём случае это значит всё вместе? Почему? Хэчан не замечает, как слёзы начинают скатываться по щекам. Он приходит в себя лишь когда понимает, что находится в объятиях, таких чужих и родных одновременно. Вулканец большим пальцем вытирает мокрые дорожки, смотря прямо в глаза, а Ли всё готов отдать, потому что утонуть хочется. — Потому что я люблю тебя, Хёкки. Марк целует аккуратно, по-человечески, одной рукой зарываясь в рыжие волосы, всё ещё слишком яркие, а второй находя руку Хёка. Теперь всё будет иначе. Теперь настало время новой истории.


End file.
